GGO: Journals of a New World
by Thrashertags
Summary: The Santa Rosa Group are back, join Thrasher, Alice, Jenny, Dino and Aria on their continuing adventures in the world of guns: Gun Gale Online.


**Chapter 1**

**June 23, 2025**

**Outside the Capitol City**

"Watch it Alice, enemy's flankin' our tail." I said over the radio to Alice.

"Got it Thrasher." She quickly dispatched the failed ambush attempt with a quick burst from her MAC 11's.

"Thrasher, I'm seeing movement due east of your position, want me to take them out?" Aria warned me.

"No, keep on the look-out, I heard they have a counter sniper and I need you hidden, I got them." I told her to hold back for now. I peered out from cover to see if I can find the bogey's to the east, luckily they weren't that well trained. I took them out with a quick burst from my Type 95.

"Brother, I'm pinned down, I need some help." _Oh great._

"Dino, go help Jenny."

With a smile on his face, Dino signalled acknowledgement. Like the Terminator, Dino went in guns blazing and took out any enemies that were attacking my sister. "Aria, have you found the sniper yet?" I questioned.

"Not yet, this is a pretty dense forest Thrash, you have to remember that." She lectured.

"Ok, ok, I was just asking." Out of nowhere, I hear a loud crack. "Aria? You there?"

After a few silent seconds, "Got him. He only had a Dragonuv, easy target." She boasted.

"Alright, everyone, I think that's it. We're all through with this job. Let's collect our hunt." I turned off my radio and headed towards the middle ground, finished with today's hunt.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Everyone pretty much returned to normal after the SAO incident, I returned to work (though it took some convincing) after I was able to move around without too much trouble. They still won't let me operate the heavy machinery, but that's just for the better right now. Alice and I are still together, she recently just moved in with me. She was able to finish university and is now working in a music studio.

Yuuno and Ken are together, which actually surprised us. Ken was able to get a job with my company and Yuuno is working in an office. The last surprise I got was that my sister decided to stay with me in Japan, I couldn't say no because once she gets her mind in something, it's impossible to stop her. She is finishing her last year of high school here.

We've been thinking of what kind of game we could play together, and finally, after deciding we didn't want to do another fantasy game (much to the disappointment of my sister) we chose Gun Gale Online.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**June 25, 2025**

**GGO Capitol City**

**Glocken**

"Thrasher! Over here!" I looked around for the source of the voice, finally noticing Alice waving me over.

"Are the others not joining us today?" I asked her, a bit perplexed as to where Aria, Dino and Jenny were.

"Nope, not today." She said with a mischievous smile. "I thought it would be fun to just have a date in the city tonight and the others would just get in the way." She grabbed my hand and led me to one of the many pubs lined up in the Capitol.

"Not a problem with me." I grinned, being led to a seat to an isolated corner. "So, how'd you make sure the others don't bother us?" I asked with a small grin.

"Oh, you know, I bribed Dino and Aria to not come in game today, and I told them, if they see your sister, to tell her not to come." She said smugly.

"Nice. So that should give us a good half hour before she comes on." We both laughed.

"Brother! Alice!" _There goes that little fantasy._

Alice smiled, "Well, that was quicker than I thought." She waved over to my sister and gestured for her to come over. "I'm sure we can hang out RL sometime this week." She assured me.

When Jenny came over and sat down, she immediately sent a message to someone. "That was to Dino and Aria wasn't it?" I questioned her.

She smiled her usual, perky smile. "Yup. I figured we could all decide on what to do next in the game."

"We could've done that tomorrow, or even a few hours from now." I told her.

"Yeah, but that would've been too long." She replied, completely oblivious. "So what's next?"

Instead of answering, I ordered some food from the bar. Jenny looked at me with concern, not knowing what I was thinking. As the food materialized in front of me, I took a small bite and took 30 seconds to finish chewing. I swallowed the food, still amazed at how good food is in game.

I took another small bite, stopped chewing for a second and looked as if I had remembered something, and then resumed chewing. My sister was very nearly close to strangling me.

Just as I was going in for another bite, Dino and Aria approached the table. "I was expecting you guys." I greeted them, before taking another bite, this time a nice big chomp.

"Yeah, your sister kept texting us, telling us to get in game." Aria answered. I glared at my sister and she just kept smiling back. "So, Thrasher, what's our game plan?"

Finishing up my meal, I told them what we were going to do. "Alright, almost everyone," I glanced over to Dino, "can take part in the upcoming tournament. What better way to get the name of our little guild out there, then to win a big tournament? So, we'll take part in this, Bullet of Bullets, good free advertising."

I think the others saw dollar signs in my eyes...or in their case, yen signs. "Darling, you know, we can see yen signs in your eyes." Alice whispered in my ear.

I cleared my throat. "This isn't entirely for money." I blatantly lied. "This is to get our name out, and if we can get people wanting to join our guild, what's to say we can't make money out of it?" I tried reasoning.

"It's not working brother." Jenny told me. "We'll join you in this adventure, but we all know what you want."

I cleared my throat again. "Well, let's just have fun, I don't care about a bigger guild." I resigned my original plan.

We finished off our get together (formerly known as a date) and logged off for the day.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Holy hell, I got a bad case of writer's block, I think it shows in this chapter. I may have to redo it in the future, but I haven't written anything in a while and I wanted to get this out. It was fun writing it, and there will be many more chapters. Hopefully you guys find it something to look forward to, leave a review, favourite it if you want and I'll see you (hopefully earlier than a few months this time).

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**Thrasher:** Hey, look who decided to get off his ass.

**Shut up, I tried ok, at least you guys get to live again.**

**Thrasher: **Wait, we're not gonna continue the tradition of you cutting me off at the end of this thing?

**Who knows, hey, why don't you talk to your girlfriend or something, stop breaking the fourth wall.**

**Thrasher: **Fine.

**Alice:** Actually, I've got a question for you, Mr. Author.

**Ugh, alright, shoot…um, pardon the pun…**

**Alice: **Why did you change Slasher's name?

**Change from Slasher to Thrasher? Because, in SAO, it's all about swords right? Where would Slasher come in, but, because GGO is all about guns, Thrasher would fit. And it also works well with the heavy metal BGM in the game. You know what I'm talking about, right Thrasher?**

**Thrasher: **Oh yeah, I remember my father always listened to metal.

**Anyway, that's it, that's all for today, so yeah, boom I guess?**

**Thrasher: **Hey, he didn't do it thi-

**G'night y'all.**


End file.
